User talk:Pawn of Atlas
Welcome Hi, welcome to the BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Bioshock 2 Eleanor Lamb Battle Quotes Dialogue page. Need some help finding your way around? Here are some good places to look: ;New to editing? *Check the Community Portal for a list of ways you could start helping out around the wiki. *The BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style is also good reading for any new editor. *The can teach you about how to edit and how use the wiki tools. ;Questions? Feel free to ask an administrator or a ' ', or leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Willbachbakal (talk) 10:18, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Dialogue Thanks for adding the dialogue files for their specific pages. Unownshipper (talk) 22:43, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Multiplayer Quotes I have noticed your work, thank you as well, do you have the possibility to put up the rest of the Multiplayer Characther quotes? I dont think theres a video of some of them on the internet. The ones that we need are: Danny Wilkins , Barbara Johnson , Suresh Sheti and Buck Raleigh . Me and many others would be very thankful. Shacob (talk) 22:09, February 4, 2014 (UTC) : I will do my best. Someone please help me I uploaded video about Andrew Ryan's speech from Bioshock 2 Multiplayer Intro&outro. But I can't understand few words of his voice from outro. "Atlas and his bandtis ????. But Rapture faces a new enemy now. A moment ago, our shield of secrecy was pierced by the crash landing of the unknown aircraft. Even now, one of the survivors infiltrated the lighthouse. He must be found, and be eliminated. Andrew Ryan calls out each of you now take hold of the Great Chain. Tonight, Rapture stands or falls by your hands!" : Pawn of Atlas (talk) 00:28, February 5, 2014 (UTC) : :Atlas and his bandits are on the run :Moments ago, our shield of :of an '''unknown :Even now, one of the survivors '''infiltrates the :and eliminated. :falls by your hand ! :Thank you, Unknown Wikia Contributor! :Pawn of Atlas (talk) 08:22, February 18, 2014 (UTC) ::I can understand it pretty well so here it goes: ::Atlas and his bandits are on the run, but Rapture faces a new enemy now. Moments ago our shield of secrecy was pierced by the crash landing of an unknown aircraft. Even now, one of the survivors infiltrates the Lighthouse. He must be found, and eliminated! Andrew Ryan calls on each of you now to take hold of the Great Chain! Tonight, Rapture stands or falls by your hand! ::I hope there isn't any mistake, but that should probably be correct. Pauolo (talk) 00:34, February 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks for your help :) ::Pawn of Atlas (talk) 00:41, February 19, 2014 (UTC) 2K Marin gone, Irrational games gone... 2K Marin which developed Bioshock 2 closed before and now, Irrational games which developed Bioshock, Bioshock Infinite lays off most of the dev. Ken Levine hands over Bioshock franchise to 2K. What will happen next? Pawn of Atlas (talk) 04:29, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: Burial at Sea Audio Files Extraction Actually, I didn't extract the files, UpgradeTech uploaded them for me. I used Riveal on the main game and Clash in the Clouds, but oddly I couldn't extract the audio files for the second DLC the same way. Also yes, they are mixed as Hell with contents from both the main game (limited to small bits fortunately) and the first DLC, and I'm not having fun sorting the shit out of them. I'm doing so for the dialogs only, and even after dividing them in different categories I still need to sort them again depending on who's talking and such. It ain't even easy when it comes to Splicers. Pauolo (talk) 17:01, March 13, 2014 (UTC) It was confirmed by irrational games that sally was the woman at the end that married the man of african ancestry CyberBob2K (talk) 15:48, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Who said that? Ken Levine? I don't think so. Why don't you show me the link? How can you prove that woman is Sally, not other rescued Little Sisters? Pawn of Atlas (talk) 15:50, March 27, 2014 (UTC) So we can put that was Sally in the "Fact From Myth" video but can't put that was Sally's wedding? CyberBob2K (talk) 13:28, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Oh, yeah?! That woman from Fact from Myth has blond hair, and she shows strange act when she sees the picture of Booker and Elizabeth. Don't draw a red herring across the path. Anyway, that wedding scene is from Bioshock 1!!! How can you prove that woman from ending scene is Sally, not other rescued Little Sisters? Pawn of Atlas (talk) 13:33, March 28, 2014 (UTC) I'm an African-american and I want Sally to be the one that marries that african-american at the end of Bioshock 1. :) CyberBob2K (talk) 13:35, March 28, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry but, it's your wish, not a canon plot. If you want to grow your imagination, you can go to Bioshock Fanfiction.net and start activity. Pawn of Atlas (talk) 13:37, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Minerva's den is the final storyline if you look at all of bioshock as a timeline. First there was Bioshock infinite, where Elizabeth erases Comstock. Then there is the Burial at Sea DLC's for Bioshock Infinite, where Elizabeth goes to rapture and triggers the events of Bioshock 1 by telling Atlas the Activation phrase "would you Kindly". Then Bioshock 1 happens, both By telling Atlas the "Would you Kindly" ace in the hole, she triggers the events of Bioshock 1. In Bioshock 1, Jack kills andrew Ryan, Brigid Tenenbaum helps Jack kill Atlas and save the little sisters. Then Bioshock 2 happens 10 years later, here a big daddy is guided by Brigid Tenenbaum to save the little sisters who are being kidnapped by the Big Sisters. Then, finally is Minervas den. In this dlc, you play as Charles Milton Porter (who thinks he is just a big Daddy), to get Brigid out of Rapture, so she can find the cure to ADAM sickness. She does find it at the end of the dlc (as indicated by Charles Porter's being cured and freed from his big daddy state). If Minerva's den occured before or even during Bioshock 2, then there would be no splicers because Brigid just found a cure to alleviate their addiction to Adam. That's why it must be the final story (to date) in the Bioshock Timeline. 15:45, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Editing Tips When you're editing an article and you're in the "Visual" tab, if you copy a line of text and then paste it into the article you'll add coding errors which result it unnecessary rich text. For example, your recent edit to the Shirley Womack page: Some of the female Splicers trapped in Fontaine's show extreme mysophobia, indicating that her ADAM usage resulted in her becoming one of the many prisoners locked up in the department store. Naturally, this becomes annoying since someone else will have to remove the rich text later. There's an easy way to avoid this. If you need to copy and paste something, enter the "Source" mode when editing the article, paste it there, and make sure it looks correct before you publish the edit. Unownshipper (talk) 05:58, April 11, 2014 (UTC) : Thank you for letting me know about that. I will be more careful next time :) Deafseasider Why do you remove my helpful tips and information? What have I done wrong? :-/ : Because it is self centred tips(?!) and informations. Only you can agree about those things. Look around the wikia, and think more about how to support wikia properly. : Pawn of Atlas (talk) 17:24, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Burial at Sea PA messages I think I got all audio files for the public address announcements in the first episode of Burial at Sea. I can check for those in the second but that would take time. Still if you want those I already have for your youtube channel, I can archive them on dropbox and give you the download link. Pauolo (talk) 20:11, April 14, 2014 (UTC) :Fortunately, I also get all Episode 1 and 2 PA audio files. Actually, there's no significant difference between Episode 1 PA and Episode 2 PA, because Irrational Games reused lots of audio files from Episode 1. Only new PAs of Episode 2 are Rapture Reminders( Magnetic Mines) and three Atlas' propaganda speechs. However, I couldn't write about these a lot. I'm not good at English, especially dictation. I will upload the video later though. But I ask you for help, because you're good at English. So, If I upload 2 videos( All new PAs from BaS + Atlas' speech ), please listen and write down in wikia. I will appreciate your help. :Pawn of Atlas (talk) 04:16, April 15, 2014 (UTC) ::I just noticed that you directly replied on your own talk page, so I wrote down the transcripts for Atlas' speeches yesterday without knowing about your request. :D ::Those speeches were nice to listen, mostly because the way Atlas speaks to Elizabeth and his men is by far different from his tone in those. It's unfortunate we don't see much of this Atlas in Burial at Sea 2, and Irrational Games just had the character only act like the sociopath he real is. Anyway, thanks again for your work on those PA messages. :) Pauolo (talk) 16:46, April 16, 2014 (UTC) ... Are you kidding me? - Hi, I asume youre user Berkvader, next time when you comment something on a talk page make a new section if its a new topic and sign your posts. now I amuse your talking about the ongoing thing about you writing "Burial at Sea - Episode 2" next to Elizabeth's death date and Pawn of Atlas deleting it. The thing is, that's not needed, if the a Wikia visitor wants to know in what game/how she died the can look it up on her page, we don't at the game next to other characters death date so why her. If your saying that Burial at Sea is not canon and we need to put it next to the date so people will know that she only died in Burial at Sea and not "for Real" then we can't help you...just because you don't like it or you're in denial then its your problem, Elizabeth is dead, Burial at Sea is canon so deal with it, Thank You :) --Shacob (talk) 19:12, April 20, 2014 (UTC) BioShock 2 PA messages I was wondering, since you've made videos for PA messages from each game in the series, would you mind going through BioShock 2's audio files and uploading the PA messages which are not played in-game? For reference, these are the messages I'm talking about. I'm considering adding them to the BioShock 2 Public Address Announcements as they're more likely to not be played at all due to the game's problematic sound script errors. Pauolo (talk) 20:44, May 21, 2014 (UTC) : Well, Sofia Lamb takes control of whole Rapture. If Rapture Radio broadcasts, especially Andrew Ryan's propaganda is still on the air, it will be more awkward. But, I know there's lots of informations in those unused PA messages. Okay, I will make video about those PA. : Pawn of Atlas (talk) 18:14, May 22, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not sure she took control of all the automated in Rapture, and still there's too many of those unused messages' audio files to be just leftovers by the developers when they changed their mind. Also there are advertisements in Minerva's Den (maybe not the unused ones), but no propaganda playlets I think. Anyway, it's just to have them all on the same page. I will also add the PA messages from the multiplayer on another article to make some space, bur mostly because the multiplayer is a self-contained game and I prefer to separate it from BioShock 2's singleplayer contents. Pauolo (talk) 18:56, May 22, 2014 (UTC) ::There's also a handful of advertisements for businesses in Minerva's Den which we miss on the wiki. Those, including the terrible Mrs. Klein's recorded announcements, are still played in that location even though Reed Wahl took control of it. Pauolo (talk) 14:10, May 24, 2014 (UTC)